


Duke My Nut

by sadmagicman



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmagicman/pseuds/sadmagicman
Summary: This was a one shot crackpairing fic I did for a half hour challenge with a friend in 2017. I'm not proud. (Maybe a little proud.)
Kudos: 2





	Duke My Nut

“Hnnnnnnnngggggg Duke you’re doing it wroooong”

The Duke of Nuts looked up from between the legs of the Earl with an apologetic look on his face. He’d been doing the best he could, he’d even tried imagining he was stuffing his face with pudding, but that was difficult when the prick in front of him was such a bitter citrus.

“Forgive me Earl, in my kingdom this is a much more… nutty experience.”

Lemongrab was only half mast, seriously close to losing his cool with the useless peanut in his employ. It was so much easier with lemon people, you unzipped and they knew exactly how to scream and drool and munch away like it was bred into them. When he thought about it he supposed they really had been made that way.

“A LEMON CARES BY YELLING” 

He grabbed the Duke by his pitted shell, bringing him down on his juicy nub with such force that the poor man was gagging and whining before he’d even struck the hilt.

“THIS IS ACCEPTABLE”

The Earl began thrusting his hips into the Duke’s mouth, relishing all the noise and chaos as he flailed around on the cold stone floor, nose and eyes running.

“I’M EXPELLING MY JUICES NOOOOOOW”

With a mighty yell from the Earl, hot acidic liquid shot into the Duke’s mouth, he could feel it running down his throat like a spilt corrosive. He fell backwards against the floor, writhing in agony as the Lemongrab’s seed worked away at his insides, wringing pitches from him that would have been otherwise impossible to work from a legume.

“You can stop now Duke, I have finished my business.”

Lemongrab looked down at the nut with disdain as he kept spasming on his neatly kept floor.

“Duuuuke, stop now. DUKE. UNACCEPTAAAABBLLLEEEE” 

As the Duke was dragged away by several lemondrop lackey’s, the Earl made a mental note never to accept lemonjobs from outsiders again.


End file.
